westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Steffon Baratheon
Steffon Baratheon is the only legitimate son of his father, Lord Harbert Barathon. He is currently the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, inheriting the title after his father's passing. He is played by /u/SerHuggles. About Status Steffon is currently the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. He is of Stormlander culture and is a follower of the Faith of the Seven. Appearance Steffon has the traditional Baratheon features, with black hair and his blue eyes. He stands taller then most with broad shoulders and a muscular physique. He is clean shaven and keeps his hair short. Abilities/Weaknesses Steffon is a capable fighter although no where near a master of the sword. He is kind unlike his father and possess a strong sense of justice while being stubborn and is rash, often not taking much into thought in the decisions he makes. Steffon takes great pride in his ancestors and one day hopes to reclaim House Baratheon's former glory. He is both a competent commander and diplomat. History Background History Steffon had grown up hearing tales of his half-brother who his father has forbid him from seeing being ashamed of what he considered his greatest mistake. From what Steffon had been told he grew great distaste for the boy. After the recent rebellion in the Stormlands was crushed his father, Harbert Baratheon was poisoned and murdered by his servant and Steffon's lover Marya. Steffon now has to face what to do with Marya's crime discovered and deal with his vassals now that the rebellion is over. Recent History 450AC - The Fallen Stag Steffon inherits the Stormlands from his father after Harbert's passing. He is soon informed by his Castellan that his lover, Marya, is the culprit as she was caught with the poison used to murder her liege lord as well as being the last person to serve Harbert before his death. Steffon is shattered as he hears the news of his lover's crime and stays locked in his room for the next week. Soon Steffon is told that a raven has arrived telling of the Lord Paramount Tytos Lannister's son, Jaime Lannister, would arrive at Storm's End. After being lectured by his maester Steffon gathers all the strength he can compose and makes ready for Jaime's arrival. With a feast set for the Lannister and his party Steffon sets out to greet him personally with his honour guard by his side. Jaime and Steffon meet inside Storm's End where Steffon is introduced to Jaime's sister, Lanna before inviting the Lannister party into his keep for the feast. Steffon and Jaime come off well to each other leading to a great start to their relationship when Jaime proposes that Steffon marries his sister Lanna forging a strong alliance between the two houses Lannister and Baratheon. Seeing great opportunity and wishing to bring unity and order back to the Stormlands after the recent rebellion Steffon graciously accepts the offer. 450AC - Lost Love, New Destiny Steffon, not convinced of Marya's treachery goes to question her himself in the cells beneath Storm's End. After a failed attempt of trying to have her confess her crime he leaves, frustrated with her. Deciding he needs to learn more of the Lannisters and gain their trust he spars with Jaime for a time, observed in the distance by his Master-At-Arms Corwin and Castellan, Harlan Trant. Defeated by Jaime Lannister he shares a laugh with the Lion before asking for him to become at judge at Marya's trial which Jaime accepts. Now betrothed to Lanna Lannister he takes her to dinner that night, both conversing over a fine meal with just the two of them present. After the dinner Lanna he foresees that perhaps there is hope that he can love Lanna despite their marriage being an arranged one. 450AC - A Trial of Lies =